Lost Understanding
by AnnaliseTheSingStar
Summary: She was abandoned at a orphanage as a baby her fathers name Shane Walsh when there is a group that is in really bad shape she doesn't know what drags her to them she would never do this for anyone! Will she learn about her past and survive for the future? I update pretty often. This is my first story so give it a chance PLEASE. Rated T just for possible language and some kissing.
1. Chapter 1 meeting the girl

I DONT OWN TWD BUT THAT WOULD BE VERY COOL PLZ READ THE BOTTOM AND YOU CAN TELL WHAT I DO OWN IF YOU HAVE SEEN SEASON 3 Shes just a 12 year old with a lot of supplies she never knew her parents well she knew her dads name Shane Walsh but thats it but when she runs into a group well more like sees them from a distance she notices a pregnant lady VERY pregnant remembers some prenatel pills in her bag (You just never know when they might be needed) so she walkis quietly maby too quiet because when she gets there she notices she freaks them out and they ull there guns she says "Hi im Liza plz dont kill me i have some prenatel pills for that woman and a lot of other supplies i noticed that boy too i have some potato chips just dont kill me."She almost cries.A man walks up with brown hair a broun button up shirt well more of a tan coverd with those 'things' blood on it "Who are you and what do you want?"He says harshly but its evident in his eyes that hes just trying to protect his group and is terrified."Like i said Liza,Liza Jane and i want to help and i dont really have a last name i guess if i wasnt givin up for adopttion it would probebly be Walsh."She said mans eyes widen along with everyone elses."Im Rick the pregnant woman is Lori the young boy with the sheriffs hat is carl the woman with long blond hair is Beth the one with short brown hair is Maggie and well the aisian man is Glenn the one with greish hair is Carol the one on the motorcycle is Daryl the ollder man is Hershel and the colored man is T-Dog."He says softly getting closer to her height."How old are you sweetie?"The woman revealed to be Lori asked "12 i think, my birthday is in summer."She states as Lori starts to cry"I diddnt mean to uppseat you ma'm im sorry."She says guiltily"Call me Lori, Liza."She says "Umm Lori would you like some prenatel pills i have some in my bag."Liza says hoping to make her feel better."O-ok"Lori stutters honestly shocked on why she had she hands them to Lori everyone looks at this girl who was wearing a dirtty shirt that had some hearts with a red long sleeved shirt under with white as base color for thee tee shirt."Liza would you like to join our group?"Rick asked the girl hoppin she would say yes he just had to let her join not only for the fact that she was Shanes daughter (Eventhough he didnt like Shane he had a special bond with this child having been the one to tell him what to do when his ex left the poor girl on Shanes doorstep)but she was only 12 so what else could he do?"Umm ok."She responds as the adults start talking about what to do with2 kids and almost 3 she sits down with carl while he continues to watch for any of those 'things' as she likes to call them sure they had abetter name for it.  
CARLS POV  
As i sit i notice that girl Liza was it come near me she has brown hair with some blond thrown in obviously its her real hair color shes got a olive color skin but a little brighter a tottsie roll eye color red cheeks i mean it looks like shes wearing hair goes to her mid back and aback pack hanging on her shoulder the other side falling almost its a grey color with some brown dots shes also wearing some red converses and red she sits down i hear the ripping of a like it feels like something i know i look over and realize its a bag of potato POTATO CHIPS! She nudges my arm "Hey carl want some potato chips?"She askes as if she can eat them whenever but who am i to care"YES!"i end up saying more excited than meaning gives me some."Liza Jane call me LJ if you want.""Carl but you can call me Carl because my names short enough as it is."i joke"Pretty funny."she says holding back a huge laugh but she is smirking a bit so whatever."So LJ want to play a lot of questions it will be fun."i say wanting to know about this strange girl infront of me"OK!"she says louder than needed she looks about 10 years old but know shes 12 so what should i ask first? HI EVERYONE ANNALISE HERE THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER OF 'THE GIRL WHO PLEADED TO LIVE' IF YOU DIDNT GET IT AT FIRST WELL NOW YOU DO THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ON SO PLZ IF YOUR GONNA GIVE ME HATE DONT BUT IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR THE STORY PLZ PLZ PLZ TELL ME IDC HOW AND IF YOUR NEW TO THIS SIGHT AS AM I DONT BE SCARED FOR YOUR QUESTIONS ABOUT HOW THINGS WORK JUST POST IN COMMENTS IN THE COMMENT AREA AND YEAH OH IF YOU HAVE QUESTONS ABOUT LJ PLZ PUT THEM IN THE COMMENTS OH AND IF YOU WANT TO LEARN ABOUT ME I CAN DO LIKE A LITTLE CHAPTER SAYING THINGS ABOUT FOR READING I WILL POST AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BYE ME STARS!


	2. Chapter 2 Questions awnsers and home?

I dont own TWD but if i did that would be AWESOME! but you can tell what i dont and do own hope you like this chapter!

CARLS POV

Should i ask what her favorite color is or what?I mean it should be a good question, i have some!"What is your favorite  
food,candy,color,any boyfriends,friends and what do you miss from before the walkers took over?"I say in a short breath hoping she understood my questions."Fudge,skittles,blue but i like all colors really,none,none,and idk there wasnt all that much to life infact i dont miss any of it my life sucked."She replies simply i want to just slap her but at the same time i want to hug her slap her because nothing is worse than this hellhole called life we now live in but ug her because her life must have been screwed up for that to be a response.I look at her sadly but thats when i think she is probebly pretty good in this life because she obviously has been on her own for a while."Is there anything like a hot shower, electricity, people, school even?" I ask there has to be somthing."Well i was at a orphanege youngest there so i never got a warm shower because when your 10 you switch orphaneges so no, as for electricity thats somthing i really didn't get much of because if i turned as much as 1 thing on the electricity would go out in the building,people hated me and were awful to me and thought i was mean just because i didnt have parents"this is when her voice started to crack and broke into quiet sobs"It wasnt fair i didn't do anything to anyone same with sc-sc-sc-school." I didn't know what to do but hug her so thats what i did its the only thing i could do and thats when the adults started to look from mom it was a look of 'what did you do to make her cry' from dad just utter curiosity from everone else i think it reminded them of one of those movies that people watch and cry because its just that 'cute' or whatever also it was sweet or at least thats what it was from Beth and all turned back to what they were doing before or whatever.

LIZAS POV  
I overhear the aduts through my sobs god i hate crying!(sorry if using the word god in vain offends anyone it just seems like what she would say at this moment)They are talking about a place for shelter I kinda stop so people can understand me "Carl." I choke throgh my sobs."Ya Liza." He says in a comforting way."I know where we can go for a nice place to stay at least for a while its packed whith a good amount of those 'things' but with this many people we can take them."I say confidently i feel like have a connection with these people and they look so tough it looks like they have been through a LOT! He smiles."Go tell them!" he whisperes with pleanty of encoragement.I stand up i walk over to them kinda nevous."I know a place we can go Rick its really big it would be really nice i think it's a prison i think it fell pretty early so its bound to have spplies and stuff." I say I can tell he's thinking about it."Show us." He says trying to hide his smile but it pulls at his lips "I think it should be a 15 minute walk from here."I say knowing that i was 20 minutes away when I was alone I walked closer to it and found them so 15 minuts is pretty accurate.I start walking Rick,Daryl and T-dog walking with me to make sure its really there."So Liza, how long have you been alone?" he asks in attempt to make small talk."Since it all started but ive always been alone nobody ever really liked me im not sure why." i say simply hoping to not cry T-Dog asks me somthing i wasnt expecting "Why were you crying earlier you seem pretty tough so was it somthing you and Carl were talkin' 'bout?" "Ya he was asking me questions about life before this whole thing started" I say hopeing not to get carl in been about ten minuts but they are like really fast walkers so we get to edge of the forrest they dont realize that its a few minute walk from where we are.I stop and tap Rick's shoulder "It's rght down there." I point to it their faces light up with run back almost silently its honestly kinda wierd oh well i can keep up.I run my hair it flies behind me i feel a smile on my face i just run its wonderful pure and utter get there in about 5 minutes they all look at us worriedly untill they see our smiles, thats when i know it will be ok for a they get ready to go Carl asks me a question "Whats you most favorite thing to do?" I dont even need to think it simple."Sing." he nods in understanding of it we dont really need to asks me a question im not supprised he asked i just wasn't expecting "Can you sing for me?" "ummmm ok but im really not that good" i start singing"Lost in your eyes your picture perfect im just not worth your time out of all the other thing in life how come you chose me i dont know why anything happens but i guess i can't disagree with your smile so perfect like an angel."(If this is a part of a real song i apoligize)I finish."That is some of the best singing i have ever heard" he tells me."Lets go!" we hear Rick shout well time to go get a place to stay maybe we will be able to call it home? HI ANNALISE HERE THANKS FOR READING PLZ LEAVE COMMENTS I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND IF YOU GUYS HAVE IDEAS PLZ TELL ME I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE MY STARS!


	3. Chapter 3 im a good shot just watch

**I Don't own twd but if you saw season 3 you know what i do own.**

 **Liza's POV**

As we walk I can practically feel he excitement I mean its great ya but I'm scared what if someone gets hurt I mean I know I'm one of the youngest 2 but still I may look weak but lets just say I'm pretty good with a hand gun and by that I mean I'm amazing I can shoot it from 350 feet and make a bulls eye also I track animals I'm pretty good with stuff in nature I honestly wanna see how they react when I tell them clear beauty river is only about half a mile away its off the road a bit and its like so small its not on most maps a little boiling will make that water what it once was. As we run towards a clearing Rick uses something to open the gate I'm not big on tool names. So he explains where we go and asks me this "Do you have a gun Liza and can you shoot because if you cant I don't want you to hut yourself or any one else." I would scoff or roll my eyes if it were better timing but instead I say "I've got one and I'm a really good shot." I say trying to convince him but he doesn't seem all that convinced but he tells me to go with Carl so whatever. Its now that I realize he was going in to shut a gate to keep walkers at least I heard Glenn call the monsters that as we were walking here. so I go quickly with Carl and get ready. "If you aren't as good a shot as you say you are keep the bullets away from my dad ok ." Carl says I just scoff I will show them I'm not just a weak link in this group. As Rick goes in I can almost feel carl tense I just shoot the thing and don't miss a single shot I get a few looks I just smirk as one is about to get Rick I shoot it and Rick looks at me and gives me a quick nod as a thanks I just keep shooting before I know it Rick is back and we all go down from the guard towers but on our way I whisper to myself it was honestly meant as a thought I think Carl heard "I think I did the opposite of kill him I'm pretty sure I SAVED him." He just gives me a nod (I can tell he heard now) it's for gratitude and in agreement before we walk out he gives me a hug it catches me by surprise and we walk out. That's when things get good everyone's smiling I'm pretty sure that if Hershel wasn't there Maggie and Glenn would kiss but if looks were kisses they would be having a full on make out session. As the gate was opening Carol went in first and said something about a farm I'll ask later then me and Carl and this is really just wonderful I never thought I would like to be I an area fenced by gates accept a house but we just ran in freely knowing that walkers (You know that has a ring to it) are not here and getting bit is something we don't have to worry about. I don't feel completely safe but even though I've known this group for less than a day I feel its gonna be good to me and in this world that's the best thing ever but to me they are the best thing ever.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**  
 **-**

We are sitting around a fire its nice but a little too quiet for it to be comfortable the fires not even crackling that's when I look in my backpack I find some chips to go with the almonds we have i take a few and give it to Lori and gesture for her to take some. It's really boring. Yep I just complained about being bored in a freaking apocalypse of dead people! I'm officially the biggest weirdo of all time. Hershel asked Beth to sing after she says no one wants to hear this is what I said "I do" pretty simple she's singing a song called parting glass I've never heard it but its beautiful. Something happens that I haven't done for a while I fall asleep.

 **Hey guys Annalise here i hope you liked the chapter i will post a new chapter for 2 reviews that's it, ok by my *STARS***


	4. Chapter 4 An Innocent Friend

**I don't own TWD but if i did i would feel like a queen because its like the coolest show EVER MADE along with a couple others!**

Liza's POV  
When I wake up it's pretty early I know this because the sky's purple not a dark dark blue like it usually is at night it's only like this in the morning before dawn I know I'm not the only one up but I don't want to leave my spot the grass is dry. Stupid Georgia summers even in the morning it seems kinda hot oh well better than freezing winters right? Well I've live in worse let me say an orphanage mixed with teenage girls, mornings are summers in the hottest place ever times like 1,000! Plus make-up coated mirrors oh don't forget girls yelling at one another for messing up their hair and- sorry where was I oh ya well it looks like Beth is up she looks about 16 years old and pretty innocent as well she doesn't look fit for this world but she's stable and holding her space so I think she is gonna be a big surprise to anyone who doesn't believe in her so I'm gonna make an friend or try at least. As I get up I realize how good it was to finally sleep. I'm walking over to Beth she just noticed me. "Hi, Lizzie is it?" She says tiredly. "Liza, your Beth right nice to officially meet you." I say sticking out my hand for her to shake she shakes my hand back. "So how did you learn to shoot a gun like that I mean you were really good." She asks me. "Well over the summer the kids at the orphanage can spend the summer some where I always chose a gun camp they taught me a lot I was even put in the advanced group 16 to 18 to be exact." I tell her she just nods and people stat getting up out in the distance the sun is rising no one besides Carl, Beth and I got sleep but me and Beth were pretty quiet so they might not have noticed. As everyone gets up I dig in my bag and find a box of cereal (I have a really big backpack ok) and hand it to Beth she takes it "Thanks." she says with a beautiful smile man she is so nice she reminds me of that quote by Anne Frank 'In spite of everything I still believe that everyone is good at heart' but she has stayed like this since the beginning she hands off the box to Carl, Carl gave it to Lori and well you get it. Anyway Rick comes from kinda sorta out of like no where. So we are gonna try and clear an area apparently and he already chose who he wants but we are planning to do it at about 3 so we have like 8 hours. Perfect time to mention the river. "Umm guys we have a while before we need to do that there a river 'bout half a mile away maybe we could go?" I suggest. they agree and so we walk to it and we are there about a half hour later.

10 hours later  
-

We had a pretty good time at the river after I got soaked I went a ways away and changed I'm now wearing a red thick strap tanktop and red cutoff shots that stop about mid thigh and my hair is in a high pony. I feel so much better in the heat now. When I walked back to the river I just sat on the bank with my legs in the water Beth sat next to me and we talked just about life before this she looked like she was going to cry when I explained she also laughed when I talked about the girls I mean it is pretty funny when we got back they decided who was going in well more like debating and giving up except Maggie went as well at first we were scared because we couldn't see them once they went around the corner but they made it. That brings us to now, I'm unpacking my back pack I also took the food I had left and put it on the top bunk the blanket I had in there I hung above the cell door it is dark purple with black swirls in different spots I put my other outfit on my top bunk oh I for got to mention that I washed it at the lake so it's clean now. We collected some water at the river and we each got 2 water bottles also with my stuff on the top bunk. next time we go on a run I want to find some paint or chalk or something for this room also some furniture I'll ask someone next time they go on a run. It should be easy I mean there are a lot of things people need but paint and chalk are not on that list. I don't know what color just whatever they can get I will see if I can get Beth to help and we can also do Beth's room or cell whatever you want to call it. That's when I start quietly singing. "Settle down, it'll all be clear don't pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear the trouble it might drag you down if you get lost, you can always be found just know you're not alone cause I'm going to make this place your home." I'm gonna make this place my home and I'm not going to give it up...EVER.

 **HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER I WANTED TO GET IT UP TONIGHT WHICH IM GLAD I DID AND I DON'T OWN THE SONG I USED AT THE END AND I LIED I KNOW BUT I LOVE UPDATING BUT I LOVE FEED BACK SO PLZ REVIEW! BYE MY STARS!**


	5. Chapter 5 My Dad And Lucy

**I don't own TWD for this chapter any thing between : means a dream or flashback.**

 **Beth's POV**

Liza is cool I mean she is younger but only by a few years but what I want to tell her is somthing that I think Rick or Lori might want to tell her but I'm her best friend. Ok if Rick or Lori don't tell her about Shane I will they have 'till the babys born. I mean if I'm right this could be her siter or brother ok that would be so wierd because then Carl and Liza would be related i think then they couldnt be boyfriend and girlfriend. What I am a teenage girl this is as close as i get to pairing tv couples! Well on a better note I live in the cell next to her's you know what I'm gonna go see how she's unpacking it's really boring besides earlier she wanted me to come over to her cell.

 **Liza's POV**

As Beth walks in I can see she has been doing some thinking that it's bugging her I don't know if I should ask or not I'm gonna ask " Hey Beth, is something bugging you? I can see it in your eyes." "Liza, I no, we as in the group knew your father by knew I mean he is in fact dead I can't tell you much on what happened besides he killed a young man who was almost innocent and tried to kill Rick if you hate me or us go ahead but Liza I wish that it didn't turn out like that and I could tell you more but if you want more information you are gonna want to talk to Rick or Lori." Ok maybe I didn't want to know I hold back tears threatening to pour and ask Beth a simple question "Uhh thanks for telling me but can I have a second alone?" I say staring at the grey cement in front of my eyes completely forgetting the chalk. Beth simply nods with eyes saying sorry and I wish I could help with a bit of hurt in them Beth reminds me of Lucy. _: Liza?" I hear her little voice from behind me and i turn around to her big blue eyes with that old rabbit cook that is grey and looks like it's been around forever but she loves it so I can't complain. Tears threatening and look like those glasses that weird tinker fairy wears from tinker bell on my eyes "I'm leaving sweetie and I wont be coming back ... ever." I try to ex : It's my last day before I switch to the teen orphanage I'm gonna miss this one only because I'll miss little Lucy she's 4 1/2 and so sweet she came here when she was three almost four. "Why you packing plain with my voice breaking with every word. "Did you get parents Liza is that why?" Why does she have so many questions if I tell her no it will break her little heart into pieces "Ya munchkin I did and they said I would have a lot of sisters and a big house too." I say after kneeling down to her level I'm trying to incorporate as much truth as possible. She smiles so big "Oh Liza here it's a going away present." she says handing me cook. "You sure munchkin you love cook he's your bestie." I say looking down at the little rabbit she has with her arms out the rabbit being half a foot away. "No he's not you are and he will look after you Liza now take him!" She said in one of those voices a little kid uses to demand something be done in. I gently take the animal "Thank you sweet heart I will never get rid of him.":_ A knock or more like "Knock knock." brings me out of my trance. "Who's there?" I ask trying to make a joke. "Joke." "Joke who?" "It's not a very funny joke and it's Carl." I now recognize the voice. I stand up my legs beginning to wobble and In a matter of seconds they hold so I walk over to my blanket and flip it seeing Carl "Hey have you been crying?" he asks and I just now realize it "Oh I was remembering something i miss from my past but could never get back even then." I say wiping tears from my face. "Ok well my mom says that we have some food down there if your hungry." he tells me. "Oh yeah give me a sec." I turn around and being the short one I am I place my foot on the bottom of my bunk and boost up to my top and grab a few cans of fruit and find some dried veggies as well. "Let's go." we walk down the stairs together and when we get there I place them on the ground with the rest of the food Lori just gives me a smile of appreciation. It's like she doesn't have a clue but I do I'm gonna get the answers I deserve.

 **OK SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND IM HOPING FOR REVIEWS IF I HAD SOME MABEY I COULD DO SHOUT OUTS I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK YOU GUYS ARE WHAT INSPIRE ME TO W RITE HEAK I WASN'T EVEN GONNA UPDATE TODAY BUT I FELT THE NEED TO FOR MY READERS SO BYE MY *STARS***


	6. Chapter 6 Tombs and mabey some anwsers

**I don't own TWD**

 **Liza's POV**

After our 'dinner' I head back to my cell. How long had I drifted off like 2 or 3 hours at least! Well I talked about the next run they said it will be in a few days it will be a small run but a run shouldn't be too dangerous. We would do it tomorrow but we are gonna clear more of the prison so I need to get some rest they weren't gonna bring me but they decided I would be a good asset because I'm such a good shot plus they don't know me yet so I think I'd make good bate because who knows maybe I'm like my father. No I can't take it personally none of it was his fault this world got to him made him go crazy I won't go crazy. No scratch that I will not be my dad that's all I will promise. I'm gonna see what Beth is doing. "Hi." I say sheepishly as I walk in her cell. "Hey Liza how are you doing?" she asks referring to earlier. "Better than I was at first but better. Anyways so when I go on that run I want to find paint or chalk to decorate my room with you want some too and we decorate both our rooms." I asked and stated. "That sounds like fun sure why not ok well I'm tired I think I'm gonna head to bed she says laying down "Ok well goodnight." I say waving and heading to the cell next door that belongs to me. I grab cook out of my backpack and slip back to the bottom bunk and cry myself to sleep remembering my past.

"Liza, Liza sweetie time to get up." I hear a sweet voice say waking me up I open my eyes to see Carol "HI." I say tiredly. She welcomes me with a warm smile "There's breakfast it's only dry cereal but still." "Thanks." I say rubbing my eyes realizing i still had cook in my arms I turned around and stuck her in my backpack "You wont tell any one right." I ask Carol simply zips her lips and throws away the imaginary key I honestly don't know how some of these people survived out there. I walk out of my cell after Carol and put my hair up in a pony tail as I walk down the large set of stairs "Hey." I greet "Hey Liza" Carl greets and Lori just nods."Where is everyone?" I ask curious as to when we were going into the tombs. "About that Liza they decided it would be best for you to stay here who knows what lies in there. I'm sorry sweetie." She says I can hear the apoligeticness in her voice "Oh, ok. Umm Lori can I ask you a question?" I ask figuring now would be better to ask NOW than later if they came back with news that one of them was dead. "Ya sweetie what's up." She says and why does everyone call me 'sweetie' it's SO annoying!

 **Lori's POV**

That is when I hear words that I didn't want her to say "Did you know my father and if you did can you tell me about him?" I simply sigh I guess I have to tell her the truth right "I did know your father Liza and knew about you and so did Rick he and Rick used to be best friends." I say about to get into the deep stuff well I guess she deserves to know right.

 **Liza's POV**

I deserve to know this is the key to my past this is my missed life the reason as to why I am so unaccepted why no one wanted me why he didn't want me.

 **I KNOW YOU HATE ME CLIFF HANGER BUT I WANT TO GET SOME THINGS WORKED OUT PRIVATE MESSAGE ME SOME CHARECTER IDEAS FOR SEASON 4 CHAPTERS AND AS ALWAYS I JUST WANT TO SAY REVIEW AND BYE MY *STARS***


	7. Chapter 7 Breakdown

**I don't own TWD**

 **Liza's POV**

"Liza when you were about a month old you were left on your fathers doorstep he and Candace Derril your mother had only gone on a couple dates about 9 months earlier and she called it off about 8 months so you were born your father had wanted to try he was doing good about a month into it a former convict had thrown a brick in the window nearly hitting you that's when he realized that he couldn't take care of you, do his job and do it all alone I would have offered but I was going to have Carl in a few months so it couldn't be permanent it was the hardest thing he ever had to do but we thought you would have been adopted by the time you were 1 in a few months but I guess not." I had tears in my eyes the entire time that's when it all fell apart more likely I fell apart "YOU THINK! I HAD THE MOST AWEFUL CHILDHOOD EVER OK I PRCTICALLY STARVED!" I start to shout getting the attention of the others and crying "I FELT LIKE NO ONE LIKED ME EVER OK COULDNT YOU HAVE ENCOURAGED HIM TO GET A NANNY OR SOMTHING!? I WAS A NOTHING A ZERO A RUNT MENT FOR NOTHING IN LIFE BUT TO TAKE A LIFE THAT BELONGDED TO A PERSON WHO SOMEONE CARED ABOUT I WAS A LITERALL WAST OF SPACE OK I WAS meant for death." I say breaking down and a loud whisper coming out at the end that's when I fell to the ground and cried feeling the first person to try and make me feel better came from Carl then Beth and last Carol I stood up with tears still streaming down my face as I ran to my cell Carl was shouting after me I could hear it but I got to my cell and got on my bed and went to the back, leaned on the wall and continued to cry I saw Carl and just nodded at him as a sign he could sit on my bed with me. Before I knew it I was wrapped in his arms sobbing in his chest he was just rubbing my back telling me I would be fine that when the real hell started I heard screaming and yelling I knew it couldn't be good but before anything could be figured out it was black

As I woke up I found that I was in my bed and a blanket was around me. Carl must have done it that boy his hair is just hot especially with his hat and he is so sweet and -wait I'm falling in love - I mean starting to like the boy I met a couple days ago. Great and I'm sure Lori just finds me to be the perfect girl to be dating her son. GOD! I have to apologize don't I? As I stand up I walk down the large steps my feet causing a large echo with every move I see Beth with her eyes all red and puffy I look over and cover my mouth from gasping I run now and lock the blond in my tight embrace "We are just a couple a cryn' fools today aren't we." I say hearing a small chuckle escape her lips "Hey Beth how is Maggie?" I say seeing her brunette sister staring off into space "Not well." Ok go wait on my cell bed we are gonna have a rant and tear party about all of our problems and grab your blanket and pillow kay." I say to the older blond who I felt close enough to be able to tell her what to do in this matter. She smiled sadly and weakly and went off to do that. As I walked up from behind him I engulf him in a hug he was shocked at first and says "Hey." "Hey Carl thanks for being there for me earlier I needed that and sorry for yelling at you mom I will apologize later right now Beth needs my presence." He just nodded and I went to go see Beth as I got up there I saw Beth waiting so I asked "Beth can you help me clear the top bunk?" She simply nodded. As we cleared my top bunk off she tried explaining it to me and by it I mean what happened. "Beth stop your just wasting your breath on something I can't understand." Once we were done I engulfed her in another hug Hershel was gonna live I might be able to find my mother and we are gonna make it that's when Beth was calm enough to tell me what happened so apparently there was a ton of walkers in there and they started fallowing them and one got Hershel's leg so they had to cut it off but met some prisoners who had lived in the cafeteria and all this stuff happened and so we now have to clear another cell block for them and we get half of what food is left that good I guess then all this stuff happened and now there is a prisoner who is either dead or somehow got out probably dead though the prisoners names are Axel and Oscar. What's going on down there I hear a it of- "Beth come on." I say realizing Hershel might be dead. As we run I see Maggie just sobbing Lori giving Hershel CPR it's crazy. Thank god for Lori she saved him I break into a large grin "Beth he's gonna be fine." she starts crying happy tears. We'll be ok.

 **HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER I WILL TRY AND UPDATE AGAIN TODAY PLZ REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ EVEN IF YOUR A GUEST OR YOU DON'T THINK YOU ARE GONNA KEEP READING JUST GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK WELL BYE MY *STARS***


	8. Chapter 8 Bad Dreams Please Hold Me

**I don't own twd**

 **Liza's POV**

It's been about a day since Hershel got bit I'm sitting here with beth by his bed I can't stand to see her like this she's so torn up she's already lost her mom she can't lose her dad too. I can't pretend to know how she feels I have never known my parents so I don't know how it feels to lose them I guess it's a blessing but also a curse. Well I'd rather know how it feels to lose them than to not know how it feels to have them! Liza this is about beth. Then it all went black. _I must have fallen asleep oh well I'm going to take a walk. As I walk outside I see a woman in the field. "Liza sweetie is that you?" She asks me "Mom? Mom." It's my mom I've never been so happy it's my mom! As we meet she engulfs me in a hug. Out of nowhere a walker takes a chunk out of her shoulder. "MOM! NO MOM MOM MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" I just got her back why I am now sobbing_ "Liza, Liza wake up." Carl says. I lunge at him and bring him in a hug. "It was aweful Carl aweful." I sob in his arms. "I s-saw m-m-my m-mom an-an-an-d the-then sh-she-she wa-was b-bit." I said shakyily he just held me tighter. After what seemed like forever but was like 20 minutes I calmed down "I'm sorry I got your shirt wet." I say childlike he just nods man could you ask for anyone better to be falling in lo- I mean starting to like

 **Carl's POV**

I can't believe she's sorry that she got my shirt wet she's obviously the hurt one I love her I'm not scared to admit it to myself but I am scared to admit it to her. I wish I could make her feel better but I don't know how. Oh well I think Beth wanted to see her I mean her best friend should be able to help I'm honestly no an expert on girls and how they work things out but its hard for me to say I love her I mean I just kinda liked Sophia and look how badly that broke my heart so if I don't admit it I cant hurt right? "It's fine shirts dry nothing new its not like I care so don't stress on it ok." I tell her when I really want to say ' I love you Liza and a wet shirt doesn't matter as much as your health, physically and emotionally so as long as your getting better I couldn't care less about a wet shirt'. To head on? I thought so. "Wanna go see Beth she wanted to talk to you when you woke up." I say standing up sticking my hand out to her to help her up. She takes my hand and stands up. My dad looks over at us and just looks away my mom just smiles I would give them a look saying 'stop plz I really don't want you to keep embarrassing me but I guess I should get used to it right I mean I will get these looks for a long time if she does become my girlfriend. Ok I hate the word girlfriend its freaky. I might of sounded like a three year-old but still why label love? Before I know it we are at Beth's cell "Well see you later Liza." I say to her. "Wait, umm I just wanted to say thanks you have really helped me so see you later Carl." She said to me with a little wave just as Beth walked over. "Hey Liza, Carl." She said to us "Well I'm gonna go outside its a nice day." I say with a tip of my hat off I go.

 **HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING PLZ COMMENT IM STARTING TO THINK NO ONES READING AND I SHOULD STOP WELL THANKS FOR READING GUYS AND THOSE WHO READ EVERY UPDATE BYE MY *STARS***


	9. possibly goodbye

**Hey guys to those of you who have been waiting for updates I'm so sorry but I've had a lot going on and I have decided that unless I get 5 new comments by Feb 5th I'm going to delete this story but I need them to be from 5 different people sorry if it seems like I'm asking a lot but I have read stories where people have asked for like 20 reviews for a chapter and I will be starting a one shot series about her and the walking dead if I don't continue so just know its in your hands so bye my *stars***


End file.
